


Not good enough

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not forgive himself. He was not quick enough. He had not been there. He was too late. He could not save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not good enough

Legolas distraughtly watched Tauriel and Bolg tumble down the rock face, Tauriel landing dangerously close to the edge. Bolg rose to finish her. Legolas's hand whipped back to his quiver to grab an arrow. His hand groped the air before discovering to his horror that he was out of arrows. He immediately drew his sword, Orcrist and launched it across the ravine, into Bolg's heart. Bolg stopped in his tracks as the blade impaled him. He fell to his knees before Tauriel - his prey. He looked up and gave Legolas and evil grin before pulling Orcrist out of his chest and stabbing Tauriel with it. "TAURIEL!!" Legolas felt the world slow down around him. Everything seemed to fade out, he was unable to move. Stunned. All he could see was Bolg holding the sword into Tauriel's body. All he could do was watch, too far to reach her. Tauriel let out a cry that snapped Legolas back into time. He whipped out his daggers and sent them sailing, one in each of Bolg's eyes. He collapsed, dead. Legolas leapt down from his perch and scaled a nearby icy rock-face. He ran along the ridge oblivious to the fighting going on. He jumped down and raced to where Tauriel lay. "Tauriel!" Legolas gathered her in his arms. She was barely breathing. "Tauriel!" Legolas whispered. He inspected her wound. The blade had skewered her heart. Her tunic was drenched with blood. Her eyes were half closed and all the color was drained from her face. Legolas grasped her hand with his, bloody from her wound. "Tauriel...I'm sorry," Legolas whispered as she took her last breath. It was his fault. He had let Tauriel die.  
That was how Thranduil found them. After he glimpsed his son he rushed to his side, "Legolas?!" Legolas did not reply for a long moment then said, "I let her die." Thranduil could not let Legolas feel guilty for this, "No my son-" "You did not see!" Legolas cut off. "She came up here by her choice. You cannot control two people at once!" Thranduil tried to console. Legolas sniffed, "He killed her with my sword," Legolas choked. Thranduil froze. No wonder his son carried the fault. "He took it out of his body and stabbed her with it," Legolas continued, the memory bringing tears to his eyes. "I am came here to protect her," He looked at Thranduil, "I failed!"

Upon later being requested to leave Tauriel so she could be taken with the rest of the dead, Legolas immedately jumped up and distanced himself. He had let her die so he had no right to be with her. Thranduil was confused by his son's actions, but spoke naught a word. After the elves had carried her body away, slowly retrieved his daggers from Bolg's head and followed, leaving the sword. Once Legolas was out of sight Thranduil picked up Orcrist and followed.

Under the stars of night the Elves held memorials for their dead outside of Dale. Legolas stood as still as a statue, unmoving, his expression blank, but to look into his eyes you could see his hurt and pain. Thranduil did not know how to help his son, so he remained silent.  
The Elves returned to the Woodland Realm following the memorial. Thranduil followed Legolas to his room intending to comfort him. "Legolas?..." Legolas turned to his father, eyes brimming with tears. "Legolas?" Thranduil moved towards his son to embrace him.  
"I let her die!" Legolas shouted with anguish. The image replayed again and again in his mind. His sword inside Tauriel's body.  
"No Legolas," Thranduil insisted holding Legolas close in a rare show of affection.  
"I couldn't save her!"  
"No Legolas," Thranduil hushed, "You did the best you could."  
"It wasn't good enough!" Legolas argued.  
"It rarely is, my son," Thranduil whispered, stroking Legolas's hair, "I understand you know."

Legolas remained haunted for the rest of his life by the image of Tauriel getting stabbed by his blade. New friends came and went and with time the grief of Tauriel's loss lessened. But the Elf Prince would never forget and he never forgave himself


End file.
